Fotografía
by Unplugged
Summary: One-shot. Así como no podía determinar en qué instante Rini había desaparecido de la fotografía sobre su escritorio, tampoco podría afirmar en qué momento había dejado de amar a Darien. Una estrella titilaba con vehemencia en el cielo nocturno. Seiya/Serena.


**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon no me pertenece. Por desgracia.

* * *

**Fotografía**

_By__Unplugged_

* * *

Ciertamente, **este **era todo un descubrimiento.

Serena observó incrédula una vez más –como por quinceava vez –aquella feliz fotografía que los retrataba a ella y a Darien hace bastante tiempo atrás. No recordaba haberla cambiado o reemplazado, pero sí la recordaba distinta.

Ella estaba casi segura, no, estaba completa y positivamente segura que aquella foto que le devolvía su propia sonrisa había cambiado. Ambos seguían iguales, ella igual de niña como se recordaba, con su uniforme escolar, y él igual que siempre, con su pelo negro brillando y su brazo atrapado entre los de ella. El fondo, aquél parque repleto de altos árboles donde iban seguido a pasear con su futura hija, tampoco había cambiado. Tomó el marco que reposaba sobre su escritorio y lo volvió a mirar atentamente. En esos tres largos años, conviviendo con su confuso corazón, jamás se había percatado de una ausencia.

Rini no estaba. Antes, no sabía cuánto antes, Rini había sido retratada entre medio de ambos, también sonriendo y con sus manos estiradas. Ahora, sin embargo, en su lugar no había nada. Solo vacío.

Serena reprimió un escalofrío. ¿Cuándo había sucedido eso? Y aún más importante, ¿qué había cambiado? Frunció el seño y, con un suspiro, se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla aún con la fotografía entre sus manos.

Bueno, ciertamente, algo había cambiado en el futuro como para que Rini no estuviera allí. De ser algo peligroso, o con tan solo ser sustancial para afectar el preciado futuro prometido para sus guardianas, Setsuna se hubiera aparecido ante ella, afirmando un cambio en el flujo del tiempo. Quizá... ¿y si la guardiana del tiempo no estaba enterada? No lo sabía posible, pero tampoco tenía motivos para descreerlo. Bien pudiera ser que algunas cosas –solo algunas –se le escapasen a Sailor Pluto, entre tantas puertas abiertas y tantas otras por abrir.

Serena se desordenó su pelo distraídamente, pero sobre todo, confusa. Por unos minutos, se dedicó a evocar sus recuerdos, sin resultado alguno. Frustrada ante su propia falta de memoria y más aún debido a su enorme nivel de despiste por no darse cuenta de semejante hecho, echó un gruñido al aire que resonó por toda su habitación y desordenó furiosamente su cabello con ambas manos.

Decidida y silenciosa, para no despertar a su querida Luna, se encaminó a la cocina para hacerse un té. Si iba a pasar toda la noche tratando de encontrar el momento exacto en el cual Rini se había borrado de la fotografía, debía juntar fuerzas. Quizá un dulce para aumentar las energías...

Bajó haciendo rechinar las escaleras, absorta en sus recuerdos. Claro que ella no era una ilusa: desde el momento en que la foto había sido tomada hasta la actualidad, demasiados hechos habían sucedido no solo en su vida, sino también en la de las demás. Sus amigas, sus guardianas y su novio habían vivido estos años con remota tranquilidad, atravesando solo los desafíos que adolescentes y jóvenes como ellos pudieran tener.

Mientras se sentaba a esperar el agua mirando a la nada, un deje de culpa arrasó con la confusión de sus ojos. ¿Esto era por ella? ¿Por la forma en la que se sentía? De ser así, la situación era mucho más caótica de lo que hubiese imaginado en un primer momento.

Porque aunque todo el mundo creyese que ella estaba feliz, lo cierto era que la felicidad en el corazón de Serena era algo muy alejado de la realidad. Así como no podía determinar en qué instante Rini había desaparecido de la foto sobre su escritorio, tampoco podría afirmar en qué momento había dejado de amar a Darien. Mordió su uña, entre distraída y resignada. En los últimos tiempos, pero en especial durante los dos últimos años, fingir amor por su chico destinado se había convertido en un suplicio para ella. Sabía que Darien la amaba y que todas sus amigas esperaban con ansias el futuro que les había sido prometido. Y, contra todo su ánimo, ella no era capaz de arrebatarles eso.

La pava silbó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Preparó la infusión, tomó con placer culposo un pastelillo y se encaminó de regreso hacia su habitación, con cuidado de no echar a andar su típica torpeza –característica que, estaba segura, jamás se iría por muy Neo Reina Serenity en la que se iba a convertir –y terminar tirada en el piso con quemaduras de tercer grado.

Al llegar a su habitación, se fijó brevemente en Luna dedicándole una sonrisa brillante de la cual la gatita nunca se enteraría y se dispuso a su tarea otra vez, con la cálida taza entre las manos y aquella problemática fotografía ante ella, como desafiándola a revivirlo todo otra vez.

* * *

_-Bueno, esto es complicado_ –declaró al aire, solemnemente, luego de chequear su reloj de pulsera y comprobar que dos horas habían pasado y solo había podido determinar son plena seguridad que la imagen ya estaba así desde hace dos años, momento en el cual se había resignado a su falta de amor por Darien.

Con un bostezo, creyó que era tiempo de darse un descanso. Caminó hasta el balcón, donde la fresca brisa nocturna la golpeó de prepo, y tiró un escandaloso suspiro al aire, acción que había estado evitando para no molestar a su dormida compañera.

Estiró un poco los brazos sobre su cabeza, haciendo sonar su espalda. Había avanzado en su propia investigación personal, es cierto, pero de ahí a determinar un día exacto, para encontrar el hecho exacto, aún la aguardaba un largo y tedioso camino por recorrer.

Decidida a aprovechar el aire libre antes de enfrascarse en la fotografía una vez más, colocó sus manos sobre el frío barandal y llenó sus pulmones con la mayor cantidad de aire posible para luego exhalarlo mirando al cielo.

Y allí, la vio.

Una estrella, la más brillante que podía ver esa noche. Resplandeciente, como intimidando al resto de sus compañeras, titilaba con vehemencia en el cielo nocturno. Su corazón latió impetuoso, como no lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo, amenazando con salírsele del pecho. Y, en ese exacto momento, Serena encontró una parcial respuesta a todas las preguntas que rondaban en su caótica y estresada mente.

Apresurada, y casi chocando contra el vidrio, ingresó a su habitación y se dedicó a buscar desesperada algún diario de ese año ya sin preocuparse por despertar a Luna. Tenía que ser eso, lo sabía, su corazón no podía engañarla.

Lo encontró, un poco ajado y con una capa de polvo, pero estaba segura que era el correcto. El año en que Darien había desaparecido de su vida, o, yendo a los hechos, muerto. El año en que tres estrellas habían entrado violentamente en sus días. Volteó las hojas rápidamente, con el entusiasmo de quien sabe ha conseguido su objetivo, hasta llegar a una anotación en particular.

_Querido diario, hoy Seiya fue mi guardaespaldas pero, al final, ¡casi fue una fiesta en casa! Entre nosotros, Chibi-Chibi, las chicas, los hermanos de Seiya, Haruka, Michiru, unos sujetos extraños de la televisión y una enemiga, se podría decir que ha sido una velada interesante._

_P/D: Creo que deberíamos construir un salón más grande. _

_P/D2: Por un momento pensé que Seiya iba a besarme. ¡Me estoy sonrojando al escribir esto!_

Serena dejó escapar una explosiva carcajada y Luna se removió enojada, lanzando un par de maullidos adormilados. La rubia tapó su boca con las manos y continuó riendo entre ellas, de manera ahogada. "_¡¿Realmente yo escribí esto?!"_ –pensó, adormecida de felicidad ante la manera inocente y un poco tonta con la que se expresaba cuando era una chiquilla atolondrada.

–_Bueno, –_se interrumpió mentalmente a sí misma–_más atolondrada._

Cuando el ataque de risa desapareció, ella aún tenía esa sonrisa bobalicona tallada en el rostro. Ahora recordaba con tal precisión que le resultaba imposible creer que hace tan solo unos minutos no había siquiera sopesado la posibilidad.

Sin desdibujar la mueca y con los ojos brillando, fue pasando las hojas, un poco hacia atrás, otro poco hacia delante. Antes de eso, con la llegada de Chibi-Chibi, se recordó a sí misma sentada en ese exacto lugar, escribiendo una carta que no sería contestada. Su mente replicaba la imagen con puntual igualdad, tanto que podía ver el cuadro en su recuerdo, con Rini aún en él. Y luego de esa alocada tarde en la que estaba nerviosamente segura que Seiya iba a confesársele, tarde en la que lo vio con solo una minúscula toalla, tarde en la que se encerraron en un pequeño bajo mesada junto a Chibi-Chibi, tarde en la que su casa se convirtió en un tiradero; luego de esa tarde ya no hubieron tres personas en la fotografía. Esa incoherente tarde desvaneció el futuro probable. Esa tarde, Seiya, esa sonrisa y ese calor que invadía sus mejillas con brusca intensidad cada vez que lo escuchaba decirle Bombón.

Una risa suave, conciliadora, escapó por sus sonrosados labios. Realmente, era una tonta por no haberlo sospechado desde un principio. Obviamente, no era tan tonta como para no conocerse, conocer su corazón: ella tenía muy en claro que había sentido cosas fuertes por aquella estrella fugaz, pero consideraba inverosímil la posibilidad de un reencuentro. Imposible, a decir verdad, tan imposible como vaciar el mar. Después de todo, habían pasado tres años, Kinmoku estaba más lejos de lo que su mente podía imaginar y, de hecho, no tenía idea de cómo una persona podía viajar a través de los planetas.

Encogiéndose de hombros y con un bostezo bailando en sus labios, supuso que no existían planes vacacionales hacia otra parte de la galaxia. Sonrió un poco ante su propio chiste y miró aquella foto de Darien y ella misma sonriendo vigorosamente. Sus ojos centellaron en tranquilidad inquebrantable.

No importaba que no supiese llegar a Kinmoku_._

El futuro ya había cambiado, y ella lo esperaría ansiosa.

* * *

**Notas de autora: **

Bien, hemos llegado al final. Espero que les haya gustado y, si ya llegaron hasta acá, dejen un review, cosa que me alegraría mucho.

Por si alguien le interesa, esto surgió así: resulta que soy una obsesiva y llorona empedernida. Miré esta saga aproximadamente nueve veces en los últimos años, esperando que algo mágico pase con mi computadora y alguna vez Seiya logre darle ese beso a Serena o, mejor, ¡se queden juntos!

Entonces, viendo la serie otra vez y con la idea de escribir algo sobre estos dos, noté que el último capítulo donde sale la foto de la familia feliz es el 182. En el 183 no sale y en el 184 sale una de Serena y Darien nada más. OJO, no estoy segura si es la misma fotografía, pero quiero creer que sí, que fue algún error que me permite a mí y a mí romántica mente creer que entre estos dos hay un amor enorme.

Tengo un par de ideas más para historias cortas y un longfic que no sé si escribir, me gustaría que me comenten si les gustó o les gustaría leer otra protagonizada por nuestro adorado Seiya y su amor no correspondido (para mí que le correspondía, se hacía la linda nomás jaja).

¡Nos vemos!

Hasta la próxima.

**Unplugged.**


End file.
